Moving On
by awsomecat3352
Summary: Akito kicks Tohru out of the Sohma family's lives. Having no where to go where the Sohma's won't be able to find her, she plans on sleeping in a tent again. So what happens when Tamaki finds her and insists that she stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this idea was just so cute. I'm sure you all are going to love it, and I am working on my other stories. So just be patient. Summer's almost here, which is awesome, so lots of chapters then. I'm going to try to write on all my stories during what school I have left, so when summer does come, I can just do a bunch of updates all at once, hopefully more than just one chapter per story. I just got to remind myself to only write during my free time. No drawing. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

Tohru had lost everything. She lost her home. She lost her new family and friends. She lost her school and job. She had lost everything that made her happy. She couldn't be involved with the Sohma's anymore; Akito had ban her from being a part of any of the Zodiacs' lives. The only ones who knew this were Akito, Shigure, Hatori, and her. She could never tell any of the others goodbye.

She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to her grandpa's house. She didn't want to bother them after she had chosen the Sohma's over him when he opened his doors to her. Plus, Yuki and Kyo knew where that house was. She couldn't risk them getting hurt because they found her. She didn't want to bother Uo-chan or Hana-chan either, and they would surely question the Sohmas about why Tohru wasn't living with them anymore.

Tohru couldn't go to her school. Four Sohma boys went there after all. She didn't have a job anymore. It was a Sohma building she worked at. She was completely alone.

Shivering, Tohru sat on a bench in the pouring rain. All she had was her schoolbag and a bag full of her stuff. The picture of her mom was tucked safely in her bag, safe from the rain. She slowly fell asleep to the feel of water drops on her skin. She came back from her daze when she could no longer feel the rain. She looked up to see a kind face bordered by beautiful blonde hair.

Violet eyes stared at her with kindness and concern. A tall boy stood over her, holding an umbrella over the both of them. Tohru could see something behind him, but the rain made it hard to tell what it was. "Why are you out here in the pouring rain, princess?" the handsome boy asked.

When Tohru realized he was worried about her, she straightened up. She was stiff, and her hands clenched in her lap. Her face lit up red; she hid behind her bangs. "O-oh, I d-d-didn't even notice it was raining," she stuttered.

"But you're soaked."

"I-I guess I am. I m-m-must of dosed off enough f-f-for it to start raining. You know, silly me," Tohru replied nervously.

The boy stared at her for a moment before he chuckled a bit. Then a voice from behind him called, "Young Master Tamaki, we need to be leaving."

_Young Master?! _Tohru thought panickedly.

"Oh, ok. Just another minute," the boy now identified as Tamaki replied. After that, he asked, "Would you like to come to my house to dry off?"

"Oh no! I couldn't let you do that for me! I don't want to burden you!"

"I want to help you. It wouldn't be a burden at all. Please, princess? It wouldn't do if you were to catch a cold," he said, holding out his hand for her.

"O-ok," Tohru stuttered, and she cautiously took his hand. When she turned to get her bags, Tamaki nudged her towards what she could now see was a limo and picked up her bags himself. Then he opened the door for her; she truly felt like what he was calling her, a princess.

Tamaki got in after her and put her bags in the floor beside her feet. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. May I ask for your name?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet; that was rude of me. I'm Tohru Honda," she replied, smiling brightly in return. It was obvious Tamaki wanted to say something, but he kept quiet for her sake.

"What a beautiful name."

"Th-thank you. Y-your's as well."

The ride didn't take long, but it was silent.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

When they arrived at Tamaki's home, Tohru was shocked by the number the number of servants there were. She refused to let the maids take her bags, saying she didn't want to inconvenience them. She was a really sweet girl, but she needs to learn that some people want to help her. The host club will definitely help her with that.

Tamaki got a hot towel since he got a little wet. "Come this way, Miss. There's a hot bath waiting on you," one of the maids said as she was ushered toward the bathroom.

"What? Wait a minute!" Tohru exclaimed helplessly. The maids still pushed her onwards.

"Master Tamaki. We have a bath waiting for you as well," another maid informed him, smiling. His maids were used to his handsome looks by now.

"Okay. Thanks," Tamaki responded. The maid then bowed and left, and he walked towards the other bath on that floor.

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

The bathroom was huge to Tohru, but then again, the whole house was humongous to her. It was a mansion after all, even though it seemed more like a castle or a palace. Everything was so shiny, too, but enough with that. The author is getting distracted again.

The bathroom was western-style, as was the rest of the building. The bath was bigger than the one at the Sohma's. The water was warm and relaxing to the touch, and Tohru was reminded of the trip she took to the Sohma's hot spring. A tear rolled down her cheek at the memory. Then there was a knock at the door to the bathroom. "Yes?" she answered.

"Miss, I'm here to wash your back for you," a maid said loudly through the wall.

"Ah. You don't need to do that!" Tohru responded.

"Don't be ridiculous, miss. Of course I have to," the maid said then let herself in. Tohru didn't refuse anymore since the maid, Sakura, had already dipped a handkerchief into Tohru's warm bath water. Sakura lightly rubbed the material over her small and delicate back. She was especially careful around her shoulder blades.

"Thank you," Tohru said after Sakura finished.

"Your welcome, Miss," she said. Sakura bowed her head and left smiling.

When Tohru finished her bath, Tamaki had been done for a while. She dried off quickly and noticed the extra set of clothes laid out for her. She was going to wear her own clothes, but she'd have to remember to thank him for the consideration.

After she was dressed, she shyly stepped out into the hallway. Suddenly, another maid came up to her said, "The young mast wants to see you. Come with me, Miss Tohru. I'll take you to him."

"Oh, ok."

Tohru followed the maid closely. She knew if she got distracted, she'd get lost for sure. The mansion was so huge, and everything was so beautiful that it was hard to not get distracted. Soon, Tohru heard a beautiful melody. They arrived at a room where the music was coming from. The doors opened, and all the way across the room, Tamaki was sitting at a piano, his fingers dancing across the keys. The maid and Tohru stood at the doorway, memorized by the music. Tohru applauded enthusiastically when he had finished. "Wow! That was absolutely amazing! I've never heard something so beautiful!" she complimented, eyes bright. Definitely brighter than before.

Tamaki smiled at her enthusiasm and replied, "Thank you, but playing the piano is just a side interest of mine."

"A side interest?"

"My real interest," Tamaki said, " is making each and every girl happy." He took a piece of her hair and pressed it to his lips. For a brief moments, Tohru saw back to that time at the Sohma hot spring where Yuki had kissed the ribbon he got her for White Day. Tears rolled down her cheeks without her noticing. When Tamaki looked back up at her, he was shocked by her reaction, and he asked, "Princess, why are you crying?"

Tohru looked surprised herself to learn she was crying. She hurriedly wiped them away and said, "A-am I crying? I-It's just that you reminded me of someone. He did something similar."

Tamaki looked at her with sympathy. "Well, Princess, if you'd allow me to, I'll have you driven home," he offered.

"Well, um...," Tohru stuttered. She froze up and blushed at his request. She had planned to set up a tent before she had fallen asleep on the bench. She couldn't ask him to just drop her off in a random clear spot.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"No!" Tohru instinctively replied. She didn't know what to tell him. He'd already done so much for her, and she didn't want to bother him anymore.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" Tamaki guessed.

"N-no..," Tohru admitted softly.

"Then I insist, you must stay with me!"

"No, no, no! I couldn't do that! I've already bothered you enough. I couldn't possibly do that!" Tohru exclaimed, rushing her words together and shaking her head quickly.

"But where else would you stay?" Tamaki questioned.

Tohru blushed more. "Ok, but I want to do something to earn my keep here. I could cook or clean," she insisted. She had a very determined look as if she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It was so cute, it made Tamaki laugh.

"If that's what makes you happy, my princess," he replied. "But tonight, allow me to treat you to dinner."

"O-ok," Tohru stuttered shyly. Tamaki led her to the dining room, dismissing the maid that had led Tohru to him. The long table had already been set for two people sitting across from each other.

Tamaki pulled out her chair for her which caused her to blush more. She bowed slightly and thanked him before stiffly sitting down. Tamaki walked to his side of the table. "Bon appetit," he said, smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**School is finally out, and it time to do my big update. I won't keep you long. Just wanted to say hello to everyone reading this, and I miss you writing for you guys. I want to say thanks to several people for the nice and encouraging things they said in a review. Those people will be listed at the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Tamaki's POV

After the wonderful dinner where the two had talked and laughed, Tamaki had escorted Tohru to her new room after she had retrieved her bag. She was such a cheerful girl, especially for a girl who had been just looking for a place to live by herself. She acted as if nothing had happened.

Anyone would've jumped at the chance to stay with a rich, handsome man, but Tohru had refused it without a second thought. Tamaki had thought at first that she already had arrangements planned out, but when she got all fidgety at his question, he could tell she didn't.

Tohru Honda was an interesting girl indeed.

* * *

Tohru's POV

Tohru woke up not quite remembering where she was. She started freaking out at how elegant and dazzling the room she was in was. _That's right. I was taken in by someone very rich. I still can't believe it. Last night feels like a dream, _she thought. The bed was dark wood while the covers were a soft blue and felt nice. The one on top was smooth silk, and the bottom was so fluffy, almost like Kyo's fur when he is a cat. Tohru ran her hand over it to remember him. The bed itself was elaborant; it was a little bigger than the one Shigure bought for her that could easily fit three people. This one had a light blue canopy hanging over it and surrounding each side of her except the front. That was just the bed.

Then there was the room in general. It had a white door beside the bed that lead to a closet that was a whole other room all by itself. On the other side of the bed was a huge dresser that seemed to sparkle. It was made of the same dark wood as the bed. The walls were painted pale yellow, and the carpet was dark blue and very soft. There was one window, framed in bright white, where you could look out into the rose garden down below. Under it was a pearl white table with a single stool that was the same color but with a light pink cushion. Neatly trimmed white roses had been placed in a pink vase in the middle of the table, and a humongous mirror hung above the dresser, outlined in the same dark wood as the bed and the dresser. It was like really woke up in a fairy tale.

Tohru heard a knock at her door, and a female, probably one of the maids, called, "Miss Tohru, the young master is waiting for you in the dining room. Breakfast is ready as well."

"Oh, thank you!" Tohru replied, getting out of bed. When she looked at the closet once again, she noticed a dress hanging on the door. It was pale yellow, and it was big and poofy with lace at the bottom. The shoulders were puffy; it looked like the dress that Mine, Ayame's assistant, had dressed her in when she and Yuki went to Ayame's shop. She smiled at the memory; that had been a trainwreck but in a fun sort of way.

There was a note dangling from the hanger. It read, "Dear Princess Tohru, Good morning. I hope you slept well. Please wear the dress I've had sent up to you. I can't wait to see how cute you are in it. Love, Tamaki Suoh."

Tohru blushed when she read the word 'cute'. _Well, he did allow me to live here. I might as well wear it. It is a cute dress, _she thought. She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and looked at the dress. She thought she should be able to get into it easily if she could remember how she got into that other dress.

It was about 20 minutes before she got the dress comfortably on. She cleaned her face up a bit and brushed her hair. She then tried to remember how to get down to the dining room. She did end up asking one of the maid nearby who was more than happy to show her the way.

As they entered, the most wonderful smell was in the air. Tamaki was sitting at the far end of the table. He was talking to someone over the phone. Once he saw her, he smiled at her and said a quick goodbye to person on the phone before hanging up.

"Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?" Tamaki asked, signaling for her to come to him. Tohru nodded and walked over after thanking the maid and apologized for bothering her.

"Yes, thank you, and the room was beautiful!" Tohru replied.

"I was right."

"Huh?"

"You look adorable in that dress."

Red immediately enveloped Tohru's whole face. She started sputtering and shaking her head fiercely. "N-n-not at all! I-I'm really not th-th-that cute! I-I-I m-mean, I'm sure there are o-other g-g-girls that th-this dress w-would suite much m-more than me," she stuttered repeatedly.

Tamaki chuckled. "I don't think it could suite anyone more. It goes perfectly with your ribbons," he complimented.

"Th-thank you," Tohru replied, still blushing. "They were a White Day present from a friend."

"Why don't you sit down, and we'll have breakfast? Then we can discuss one matter at hand," Tamaki said, gesturing toward the table. Tohru nodded and sat down beside him. As soon as she sat down, the chef came out of the kitchen with a tray covered in plates of food.

"Wow! Everything looks amazing! Thank you so much!" she said cheerfully.

The chef looked shocked at first to be thanked, but as she placed all the plates down, she smiled warmly. She quickly said, "It was my pleasure, miss." Then the chef left silently, pushing the cart.

"You're an interesting woman," Tamaki stated.

"Wh-what?! Me?"

"I've never had a guest thank the chef and refuse help from the maids," Tamaki chuckled, smiling at her.

Tohru blushed deeply, and her entire face turned bright red. Tamaki chuckled a bit. "Well, let's eat, princess," he continued.

This time, their meal was much more talkative. Tohru insisted on making the next meal which set off a whole conversation on what they want to eat and whether Tohru should make food for all the servants or not. When the chef came out to collect the plates, Tohru complimented her food and thanked her once again. Tamaki told her that her that she could take the rest of the day off then dismissed her.

"Well, I should probably go change now," Tohru said, standing up.

"Actually, your outfit is what I wanted to talk about," Tamaki replied.

"Huh?"

"It's the uniform for Ouran Academy, which just so happens to be the school I go to," Tamaki explained. "From now on, you will be going to Ouran Academy with me."

"What?!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly. "There's no way I could go to someplace like that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, b-because...I'm surely not smart enough to get into a private school. And I don't have enough money to pay for it."

"If money's what your worried about, it's already been paid for, and you won't have to take the entrance exam."

"What?!"

"My father is the head of the school board."

Tohru was frozen in shock. A million things were running through her mind all at the same time. _Could I have really been taken in by such an important and amazing person?! It's like a dream! Is it really alright for me to stay here? More over, what about this school? Can I really accept? I do have to keep the promise I made to mother, and Suoh-san has already gone through so much trouble to make sure I could go to the same school as him. _She started to get light-headed from worrying so much. When she almost fell backwards, Tamaki shot out of his chair and slipped his arm around her waist to catch her.

When Tamaki caught her and pulled her back up quickly, Tohru's first instinct was to stop herself from hugging him. Her hands shot up to come between their chests. This shocked Tamaki.

"S-sorry. I guess I did it without thinking," Tohru stuttered, blushing.

"Don't mention it," Tamaki said, trailing off at the end.

* * *

**Finished! Yay! I hope you guys like it. I really got into the detail of Tohru's new bedroom. Heheh. Anyways, I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**animebunny4444  
Sora (Guest)  
Gabby (Guest)**

**Reviews really do help guys. One more thing before I leave. I would like to say Happy Birthday to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Their birthday just so happens to be today, June 9th. So Happy Birthday to them, and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
